


Looking for a story...

by Mmelindsey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmelindsey/pseuds/Mmelindsey
Summary: Looking for a story! I believe Rey and Ben/Kylo had a one night stand. They later randomly see eachother at a wedding and he is excited to see her until he sees she is pregnant and has a very bad reaction. It takes him months to warm up because he is rich and thinks she is scamming him for money because of a situation in his past or something? I do remember at one point he still isn't acknowledging Rey amd the pregnancy so his mom asks Rey to lunch and he shows up and again reacts badly. Can anyone help me find this story? Name or author or both? Thank you soo much!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2





	Looking for a story...

Looking for a story! I believe Rey and Ben/Kylo had a one night stand. They later randomly see eachother at a wedding and he is excited to see her until he sees she is pregnant and has a very bad reaction. It takes him months to warm up because he is rich and thinks she is scamming him for money because of a situation in his past or something? I do remember at one point he still isn't acknowledging Rey amd the pregnancy so his mom asks Rey to lunch and he shows up and again reacts badly. Can anyone help me find this story? Name or author or both? Thank you soo much!


End file.
